


Co-Pilot Feedback

by nonky



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: I confess I was also lame enough to write my own prompt from an old LJ ficathon: Kara/Lee, different kinds of no





	Co-Pilot Feedback

They make enough room for her on his lap in the Raptor's co-pilot seat - because they both know if Kara is on a ship she'll want to be flying it - and Lee eventually gets tired of her teasing up and down on his cock, so he half-rises with her weight on his arms, finding an unstable angle with one knee folded up that vibrates through her like electrocution and seems to be at least as jarring as dying; he gives her the ultimatum, "Don't you dare stop, Kara."


End file.
